


Wishes

by jelazakazone



Series: merlin advent 2011 [18]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dream fulfilled</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try my hand at microfic after I saw someone do one with six words. This is my attempt. Direct followup to day 18. Thanks, as always, to betas kleinefee92, twilighthdfan, and lewisian_gneiss. Written for day 19 of merlinadvent.

Leaping. Soaring. Fulfilling dreams and promises.


End file.
